


Cattive persone

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [22]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dementia, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, mihagnoli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Torniamo a quel casino vivente di Juraj che ha deciso di rimettere un po’ in sesto la propria vita e chiudere con le mille relazioni di sesso per provare una relazione vera. Quando però arriva da Gianluca per chiarire con lui, si accorge che è la cosa più difficile della sua vita e pur di non capire come mai gli fa così male chiudere con lui, si ubriaca e... finisce dal caro dolce Alessio che se io non metto ovunque mi sento male. Alessio, però, potrebbe non essere solo. E con un Juraj fuori di sé si potrebbero assistere a delle scene interessanti.





	Cattive persone

CATTIVE PERSONE  
  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kucka%20lapa8.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kucka%20ale.png) 

  
Fu la cosa peggiore che si trovò a dover fare, riuscì ad odiarsi così tanto, in quel momento, che decise che era ora di finirla, che non ne voleva più sapere.  
Non era quello che voleva, non era ferire gli altri a quel modo.  
  
Quando Juraj dovette dire a Gianluca che voleva fare marcia indietro e rimanere su un semplice piano d’amicizia, lo vide mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime e cercava di non piangere.   
\- Scusa io… non dovresti fare così… - Gianluca trattenne il fiato e lo guardò tirando su col naso, sforzandosi in modo evidente.   
\- Lo so, hai ragione. Se… se è questo che vuoi io… posso chiederti come mai? - Juraj sospirò e si strofinò il viso dai lineamenti decisi.   
\- Perché non voglio che tu ti innamori. E credo stia succedendo. - La mise giù in modo molto più sincero di quel che aveva pensato.   
Era venuto a casa sua per dirgli solo che non aveva più voglia, che si stavano complicando le cose e che non voleva esagerare, ma alla fine guardando le lacrime che Gianluca cercava di non versare, decise che gli doveva la sincerità che non si era mai concesso.   
\- Che problema c’è anche se succede? Se a te piace fare quel che facciamo… -   
\- Non lo facciamo per lo stesso motivo ed io non sono corretto con te. Ti uso e se tu ne fossi consapevole andrebbe bene, ma non sai… - Gianluca gli si fece avanti togliendogli lo spazio vitale, Juraj era abituato a non indietreggiare, così non si mosse da lì ritrovandosi con le mani di Gianluca sul petto.   
\- Che cosa non so? Mettimi alla prova! Io non chiedo nulla di quel che non puoi darmi, non ti ho chiesto nulla! Stavamo bene insieme, non volevo arrivare ai sentimenti se non vuoi! So che non sei tipo e… - Juraj gli prese le mani e le strinse nelle sue unendole insieme davanti a sé, poi con aria dispiaciuta, cercò di essere sincero pur consapevole che lo stava ferendo davvero molto.   
\- Non andavo solo con te in tutto questo tempo. Per me il sesso è solo un passatempo, un modo per sfogarmi e fare una cosa che mi piace. Lo faccio con tanti per non legarmi, non voglio relazioni. Poi le cose si complicano e… - Evitò di dire che voleva provare ad averne una normale pur con quel sacro terrore dentro.   
“Non che poi ne sia ancora sicuro di volerlo!”  
Si corresse vedendo la reazione devastante di Gianluca.   
“Se va male e ferisco di nuovo un’altra persona che non lo merita, non è giusto. Non voglio arrivare a questo solo per sperimentare non so cosa!”  
Pensò mentre le lacrime di Gianluca uscivano rigandogli le guance dalla pelle un po’ olivastra. Le origini peruviane da parte di madre si vedevano in certe cose come la pelle oppure il taglio degli occhi.   
\- Andavi con… con chi? - Chiese esitando mentre stava facendo violenza su sé stesso per cercare di capire se ci poteva convivere.   
Juraj sospirò. Non voleva continuare così, non era giusto.   
\- Con altri della squadra, non importa. - Improvvisamente a Gianluca importava, invece. Non riuscì a fermarsi e tornò a spingersi contro di lui, ma Juraj teneva forte le sue mani bloccandolo, ancora non un passo indietro.   
\- Chi? Carlos? Suso? - Juraj voleva ridere, alla fine l’aveva capito.   
\- Con loro è diverso, volevano la stessa cosa e sapevano che andavo anche con altri. Ho capito che con te è diverso, non ti sei mai accorto e ti sei preso ed io non posso, non voglio la stessa cosa. Ok? Perciò rimarremo solo amici. -   
\- Ma… ma era bello quello che avevamo… - Gianluca piangeva e cercava di aggrapparsi alle cose belle cancellando quello che di shoccante aveva appena saputo.   
\- Ma non era onesto. Ti sto usando e non è giusto. - Gianluca iniziò a scuotere il capo cercando di convincerlo.   
\- No, no! Non è così! So che non puoi darmi una relazione, non voglio questo! Voglio solo quello che puoi darmi! -   
Juraj a questo scattò perché era esasperato e voleva solo non doverlo ferire oltre, però capì che a quel punto non aveva scelta.   
\- Ti andrebbe bene se andassi con altri? -   
\- Non… -   
\- Se ti andrebbe bene non mi piaceresti. Non è questo che mi piaceva di te. Di te mi piace che sei pulito! Non è per te una cosa simile! Capisci? Anche Suso si è stufato di scopare e basta e non mi ha chiesto una relazione perché sa che non sono tipo. Tu non me la chiedi ma la vuoi. -   
\- Non puoi sapere come sono, io so come sei e… -   
\- Adesso vado a scopare con Carlos, ti piace? Tutte le volte che non ero con te e non avevamo impegni di altro tipo, ero con uno di loro! Me li sbattevo. - Era duro e cercava di ferirlo solo per fargli capire che non era uno con cui si poteva stare davvero. Sperava solo che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi e a guardarlo ancora in faccia. A perdonarlo per essere così stronzo.   
Eppure era sempre stato onesto, non aveva mai cercato di nascondere uno all’altro. Era solo che Gianluca non se ne era mai accorto.   
Qualcosa si spezzò in lui in quel momento, mentre capiva cosa cercava di dirgli ed il motivo per cui non potevano continuare. No che non gli sarebbe stato bene, no che non gli piaceva. Non poteva essere così.  
Un conto era sapere di non poter avere altro che il suo corpo, un altro era sapere che quel suo corpo lo dava alla stessa maniera anche ad altri e che lui comunque non era speciale, non era diverso. Era solo un altro buco.   
Solo a quel punto, solo in quel momento capì perché non andava bene e non poteva.  
\- Hai ragione. - Disse poi congelando le lacrime che rimasero perse sulle sue guance.   
Juraj rimase senza fiato per un momento mentre il senso di colpa lo stava uccidendo.   
Davvero aveva capito?   
Lo guardò cauto.   
\- Davvero? - Chiese. Gianluca annuì e si fece indietro sfilando le mani dalle sue, lo mollò gradualmente mentre finalmente lasciava andare. Lasciava andare davvero, anche se con dolore.   
\- Non possiamo continuare se è così. Io pensavo che non avrei mai avuto il tuo cuore, però pensavo di essere l’unico ad avere il tuo corpo. Potevo sopportarlo. - Juraj scosse il capo.   
\- Non sono di nessuno, non lo sarò mai, non sono quel tipo, non posso. Ho solo bisogno di sfoghi continui per stare calmo. Solo questo. - Gianluca annuì asciugandosi le lacrime con movimenti meccanici, evitava il suo sguardo come se bruciasse e Juraj non insistette.   
\- Mi passerà, starò bene. Dammi solo un po’ di tempo e vedrai che starò bene. - Juraj sperò davvero che fosse così, ma quando se ne andò silenzioso senza aggiungere altro, lo guardò che tornava a piangere e alzò gli occhi al cielo maledicendo il proprio problema nei rifiuti e nelle delusioni. Le delusioni per le cose che contavano davvero.   
  
Quando gli piombò in casa, non era per niente lucido ed in sé.   
Alessio era trafelato e scarmigliato, quando gli aprì.   
Guardò l’ora shoccato e poi guardò shoccato Juraj davanti a sé.   
\- Scusa? - Chiese senza saper che dire nel vederselo in casa a quella tarda ora serale senza nemmeno preavvisi.   
E poi lo guardò meglio aggrottandosi.   
\- Stai bene? - Juraj scosse il capo, aveva qualcosa nel suo modo di farlo, qualcosa che lo rendeva diverso ma non solo, anche parecchio inquietante.  
Alessio capì subito che doveva avere un gran bisogno. Un enorme bisogno.  
\- No non sto bene. Ho bisogno di parlare con te! - Alessio guardò dentro casa indeciso e poi lo fece entrare. Aveva solo dei boxer addosso, probabilmente si preparava per la notte o probabilmente la stava passando con qualcuno, in condizioni ottimali Juraj avrebbe capito, ma lì non era in sé per diversi motivi.   
\- Non potremmo fare domani? - Chiese sperando di essere sufficientemente gentile, ma Juraj scosse il capo ed iniziò a sventolare le mani e a passarsele fra i capelli biondi che non stavano più ordinati all’indietro, ma scivolavano ribelli sulla fronte spaziosa.   
\- No, io ho bisogno ora! Ho detto tutto a Gianluca! E nemmeno Suso e Carlos sono disposti a quella cosa della relazione, così volevo provarci da capo, iniziare come si deve una relazione. Pensavo a Mati, si è creato qualcosa l’altra sera. Così ho detto a Gianluca, l’unico che non sapeva, e lui si è messo a piangere! Io non posso, Ale! Quella stronzata della relazione io non posso! Se finirò per ferire così anche Mati no! Le scopate vanno bene, quando non funzionano cambio persona! Non posso, non voglio, non… - Alessio mentre lui delirava infilando parole in slovacco, realizzava dal suo alito che doveva aver bevuto ed impallidì pensando che se il mister in qualche modo fosse venuto a sapere che aveva bevuto, sarebbe stato fortemente nei guai.  
“Anche se la cosa peggiore è rappresentata da quello che sta in camera ora!”  
Pensò al volo non sapendo come fermarlo e placarlo.   
\- S-senti… perché non stacchi la spina e ti prendi del tempo prima di decidere cosa fare? Nessuno ti corre dietro. Hai fatto quello che dovevi, no? Sei stato onesto. Hai provato, hai visto che non andava e quindi hai staccato con tutti. Va bene. Sugli altri non pensarci ora. Nessuno ti impone delle relazioni. - Cercò di essere il più calmo e dolce possibile e di evitare i contatti, ma fu Juraj ad andargli davanti, fuori di sé, con l’aria quasi da pazzo.   
Alessio capiva quella sensazione di inquietudine avuta quando gli aveva aperto la porta.  
Aveva tutte le vene del collo tese e gonfie, gli occhi azzurri sbarrati spiritati ed i muscoli in tensione. Aveva una bella crisi di nervi e non sapeva come calmarlo.   
\- Ma stavo male scopando e basta! E stavo male prima di scopare! E sai perché ho iniziato a scopare? Perché ero in astinenza da un secolo e sai perché ero in astinenza da un secolo? Perché mi ero innamorato di Luca, ci ho provato e sono stato stupidamente respinto ed io ho giurato a me stesso che non sarebbe successo di nuovo! Avevo sbagliato a provarci, sapevo che andava sempre così! Non posso essere amato, non sono un tipo che si può amare, è così! Per cui non volevo niente e nessuno. Poi però cominciavo a diventare scemo, dovevo sfogarmi ed ho capito che il sesso, solo il sesso poteva funzionare. Sesso e basta. E per essere sicuro che fosse solo sesso, doveva essere con tanti, non solo con uno. - Alessio la storia la sapeva, ma non sapeva come scaricarlo senza permettergli di andare a fare sciocchezze chissà da chi.   
Stava pensando di chiamare Luca perché lo conosceva dai tempi del Genoa, ma capì che non era una grande idea.   
“Forse Suso?”   
\- Adesso hai bisogno di staccare per un po’, hai solo bisogno di staccare. - Insistette calmo. Juraj scosse il capo.  
\- E quando mi sentirò di nuovo impazzire? Quando sarò di nuovo sull’orlo di uccidere qualcuno per i nervi tesi? Verrò da te? Sarai il mio buco quando ne avrò bisogno? - Juraj, che aveva perso totalmente la testa, gli andò addosso e lo spinse contro il tavolo del salotto in cui erano a discutere, Alessio non ebbe il tempo di respingerlo con fermezza che si ritrovò la sua bocca sul viso, deviò appena per evitare che lo baciasse.   
“Cazzo, quello lo uccide se…”  
Ma non finì il pensiero.   
In un attimo si sentì tragicamente libero e chiuse gli occhi imprecando mentre la sensazione che il mondo fosse appena finito gli stava crollando addosso.   
\- Non ammazzarlo! - Disse con la speranza di essere ascoltato. Speranza vana.   
Da che Juraj stava saltando addosso ad un inebetito Alessio, a che si ritrovò spinto violentemente contro il muro, un braccio contro il collo e la sensazione di soffocare.   
Tutto si fermò in un secondo, anche il fiato.   
Spalancò gli occhi e lo mise a fuoco, dopo di che vide shoccato Sinisa Mihajlovic più furioso e minaccioso che mai.   
\- M-mister?! - Disse tornando improvvisamente in sé.   
\- Sinisa, ti prego. - Lo richiamò paziente e straordinariamente calmo da dietro. Sinisa vedendo che si era fermato, lo lasciò. Appena lo fece Juraj si sentì rimescolare improvvisamente e prima di dire e fare altro, corse al bagno a vomitare.   
Sinsia si girò verso Alessio che rimaneva appoggiato al tavolo in boxer e capelli spettinati. L’aria di chi era già stanco.   
\- Che diavolo ha? - Chiese Sinisa furioso indicando Juraj. Alessio si strinse nelle spalle e con aria ovvia rispose:   
\- Non hai sentito? Certe parole forse erano più chiare a te che a me! -   
Rispose sarcastico riferendosi a quelle in slovacco che inseriva a caso nel fiume di parole confuso. Sinisa lo guardò ancor peggio non gradendo la sua ironia in quel momento.   
\- Era ubriaco, Sinisa! -   
\- Male, Vincenzo dovrebbe tenerlo fuori per un po’ di partite! - Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato.   
\- Ti fossilizzi sempre sulle cose sbagliate! -   
\- Fossilizzi? - E stava per partire anche con lui, ma Juraj decise di uscire dal bagno trasformato da lupo ubriaco ad agnellino mortificato e con dei postumi colossali.   
\- Ho le allucinazioni? - Chiese confuso appoggiato all’angolo del corridoio da dove era spuntato.   
\- Dipende, vedi elefanti che volano? - Chiese ironico Sinisa, Alessio lo guardò male come per dirgli ‘chi è ora quello fuori luogo?’ e Juraj si aggrottò senza capire perché glielo chiedesse.  
\- No! - Rispose ovvio come se fosse scemo. Sinisa si calmò subito e guardando in alto si colpì la faccia con le mani.   
\- Adesso ricordo perché mi facevi tanto ridere! - Ed era vero, fra la voglia di ucciderlo per certe sparate ed altre, si era comunque divertito molto l’anno scorso.   
\- Dai, non capisce ancora l’ironia, lo sai… - Lo difese fraterno Alessio il quale aveva uno strano affetto per Juraj, specie ora che stava male.   
Lo vedeva umano per la prima volta ed era strano.   
\- Ma dai?! - Rispose Sinisa divertito, poi alzò le mani in segno di scuse. - Ok, io faccio una tisana mentre gli fai capire perché se parla di noi finisce senza palle e senza problemi su come sfogarsi! - Alessio ridacchiò mentre scuoteva la testa, rimasto solo con Juraj in salotto, gli indicò il divano e tirò fuori una coperta immaginando che dopo la sbronza e la vomitata post sbronza, dovesse avere freddo.   
Juraj barcollò nel suo lungo e comodo divano color crema e tirò su i piedi raggomitolandosi tutto come un pulcino indifeso. Alessio si sconvolse nel coprirlo e nel vederlo tale, era davvero incredibile, in effetti.   
\- Senti… se… se dici qualcosa di quel che hai visto stasera… - Disse rimanendo in piedi davanti a lui dopo averlo coperto. Juraj lo guardò senza capire.   
\- Di cosa? -   
\- Bravo, così mi piaci! - Tuonò dalla cucina poco distante Sinisa. Alessio faceva fatica a non ridere.   
\- Di me e Sinisa. -   
\- Oh. - Fece Juraj incerto. - E di cosa? - Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo sentendo la vena pulsare. Perché era così ottuso? Da ubriaco era anche peggio.   
\- Forse non ricorderà niente comunque, è mezzo andato. -   
\- E se non lo è lo annego in questa tisana. - Rispose Sinisa sempre dalla cucina.   
Alessio sospirò mentre Juraj continuava a fissare il suo amico senza capire.   
\- Senti, non è che Sinisa era un’allucinazione, eh? - Juraj fece una smorfia arricciando la bocca.   
\- Mi ha fatto vomitare, perciò credo fosse piuttosto reale! - Alessio si massaggiò le tempie e scosse il capo, prese un paio di respiri ed alla fine perdendo la pazienza come capitava ogni tanto in campo, ringhiò aprendo bene le mani.   
\- Se dici ad anima viva che io e Sinisa stiamo insieme lui ti annega nella tisana e poi ti taglia le palle, ok? - Disse schietto citando il suo compagno che dalla cucina rise deliziato di quando perdeva le staffe in quel modo.   
\- O-ok… - Disse titubante. A quel punto arrivò finalmente Sinisa e consegnò una tisana a testa mentre tornò in cucina a prendersene una per sé, chiudendo la luce.   
Tornato, si sedette nella poltrona lasciando ad Alessio l’altro estremo del divano dove c’era già un raggomitolato Juraj che sembrava un sacco.   
\- Allora? - Chiese Sinisa fissando i due.   
\- Allora che? - Chiese di rimando Alessio senza capire.   
\- Quando inizia la terapia? -   
\- Quando supera lo shock della nostra relazione. - Rispose paziente Alessio soffiando il fumo dalla tazza bollente in ceramica.  
\- Pensavo che non l’avesse ancora capito! - Commentò maligno Sinisa. Juraj in tutto questo li guardava ancora senza dire nulla, effettivamente shoccato.   
\- Ma quindi quella volta che sei tornato al mattino sconvolto che non volevi parlare ed io dovevo fare la cacca era perché lui ti aveva sodomizzato? - Chiese improvviso Juraj mentre aveva finito di fare mente locale.   
\- NON MI HA MAI SOD- Ma non finì la frase fra l’altro urlata istericamente che Sinisa commentò paziente con aria di chi effettivamente ammetteva alcuni scheletri.   
\- Beh, però in effetti non è che andavo per il sottile… - Disse riferendosi al modo brutale in cui facevano sesso.   
Alessio sospirò chiedendosi chi glielo facesse fare.   
\- Comunque ora non mi sodomizza! - Specificò Alessio cercando un po’ di contegno per sé.   
\- E chi ha detto che ti sodomizza? - Chiese sconvolto Juraj pensando che invece fosse così. Alessio spalancò gli occhi incredulo:   
\- Tu adesso! -   
\- Io ho detto che ti aveva sodomizzato! E comunque è così a quanto pare! E tu sei anche masochista visto che stai ancora con lui! A proposito, vi disturbo? - E dopo tre quarti d’ora durante i quali aveva fatto scenate di vario genere, si chiedeva se per caso disturbasse. Sinisa scoppiò a ridere spontaneo mentre Alessio scuoteva il capo strofinandosi le labbra.   
\- No ero qua per caso e lui era nudo perché accoglie così tutti i suoi vecchi mister! Fortuna che non sono tanti! - E Sinisa era di nuovo passato in modalità ironia consapevole che Juraj non la capiva, proprio perché si divertiva.   
\- Davvero passavi di qua e basta? Ma non vivi a Torino, ora? -   
\- Sì, ma quando mi annoio faccio due passi a Milano! -   
\- Che senso ha venire fin qua? -   
\- Che vuoi, Alessio è masochista e mi implora di sculacciarlo se ne ho voglia! -   
Alla faccia sorpresa di Juraj, Alessio si massaggiò di nuovo la tempia con le dita chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Oddio sono circondato da un branco di idioti! -   
\- Siamo solo due. - La risposta geniale del suo compagno gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo scuotendo il capo.  
\- Quando avete finito mi avvertite. -   
\- Di fare cosa? - Juraj stava per beccarsi un pugno, ma Sinisa rise e calmò Alessio con istinti omicidi.   
\- A volte mi chiedo perché ti do ancora filo. -   
\- Perché ha ragione lui, sei masochista! - Alessio non poteva discutere, probabilmente aveva ragione.   
Sinisa rise ancora e lasciò che piano piano l’atmosfera si calmasse da sé mentre si misero a bere le loro tisane. Scrutò Juraj a fondo prima di parlare senza essere interpellato, tanto sapeva tutto grazie ad Alessio.   
\- Mi sembra che ora tu sia in grado di intendere e di volere di nuovo. - Disse calmo rivolto a Juraj. Questi lo guardò come se tornasse alla realtà.   
Non era facile guardare quell’uomo e capire che era nel salotto di Alessio, il quale era in mutande perché aveva una storia con lui.  
Quell’uomo era quello più virile di tutti, se lo era immaginato a fare orge con almeno cinque donne contemporaneamente, invece era gay. O almeno se la faceva con un giocatore. Gli incredibili giri della vita, si disse.   
\- Sei innamorato o è solo sesso? -   
Sinisa lo guardò stupito di quella domanda brusca e diretta e senza la minima paura, così ricambiando il suo sguardo senza esitare, rispose onesto:  
\- Era cominciata come solo sesso, poi è subentrato il sentimento. Non lo volevo, non l’ho programmato. È solo successo. - Juraj rimase colpito dalla facilità con cui lo diceva e soprattutto da cosa aveva detto.   
\- Come è possibile? Come può una scopata diventare amore? E come ti accorgi che è cambiata? - Sinisa a quello sorrise ricordando un po’ il suo percorso.  
\- Ehi, io sono in grado di amare, eh? Ho avuto le mie difficoltà, lo ammetto. Però ho incontrato delle persone che mi hanno aiutato a capire che fare il cattivo non mi proteggeva. E che amare non ti indeboliva. - Juraj quasi non respirava sentendolo, incapace di capire come si potesse fare.   
\- Noi cattivi possiamo essere amati? - Chiese poi a bruciapelo stupendo Alessio che lo guardò shoccato che si vedesse così.   
\- Sì, possiamo. E ne abbiamo anche il diritto. -   
\- Perché? - Chiese immediato.   
\- Perché siamo umani. E siamo tutti così. Belli e brutti, giusti e sbagliati. Nessuno è perfetto. Nessuno. Ma tutti abbiamo bisogno di essere amati, perché altrimenti ci prosciughiamo. È il nostro istinto, è questo che cerchiamo. Poi ci sono tanti modi di amare e tanti tipi di amore. Uno non esclude un altro. Se riesci a conciliare le cose con te e a trovare il tuo equilibrio, puoi amare chi vuoi come vuoi. - Per lui era facile, ma ci era arrivato dopo una vita di lotte e dure prove.   
Juraj non pensava fosse così facile e non capiva come poteva esserlo.   
Rimase un po’ a guardare il viso di quell’uomo che aveva sempre reputato non solo in gamba, ma anche forte.   
\- Non riesco ad amarne uno, io, figurati tanti. - Rispose schietto poi. Alessio e Sinisa risero.   
\- Però ti dispiace non ricambiare Gianluca che si è preso per te. Averlo fatto soffrire. - Juraj alzò le spalle.   
\- Non sono così stronzo, non posso fregarmene. E poi stavo bene con lui, mi sono un po’ aperto, era diverso che con gli altri. Lui è una persona così dolce. E mi dispiace averlo fatto soffrire tanto. Ma quando ho cercato qualcuno con cui avere una relazione io… ho capito che non poteva essere lui perché se fosse andata male come pensavo, sarebbe stato male. E la cosa comica è che per evitare di farlo soffrire dopo, l’ho fatto soffrire prima. Così ho deciso che non posso rifarlo. Posso anche impegnarmi per farlo bene. Per instaurare un rapporto come si deve senza scoparci prima e poi provare a vedere se possiamo innamorarci. Però ho visto in Gianluca un dramma che non voglio riproporre a nessuno, non sono così bastardo. Ed io sono difficile… da amare… e da innamorarmi. - Sinisa rimase colpito, si rivedeva molto in lui, inizialmente aveva avuto molti di quei problemi, solo che lui era rabbioso e furioso, mentre Juraj aveva solo un altro modo di essere. Era chiuso, aveva questo muro fra lui e gli altri ed anche se socializzava ed andava d’accordo con tutti, lui non si era mai fatto vedere da nessuno. Beh, quasi.   
\- Quello che posso dirti da cattiva persona a cattiva persona è questo: non puoi evitare i rapporti e nemmeno di innamorarti e di farti amare. Nonostante pensi di essere cattivo e di non poter amare ed essere amato, qualcuno che lo farà ci sarà. E tu lo ricambierai. Forse non saranno tutti, forse saranno più di quel che pensi. Però ci sarà. E tu non potrai fare nulla per evitarlo, nemmeno con tutto il tuo impegno. - Juraj era assorbito da lui, dalle sue parole, dalla forza con cui le stava dicendo e dallo sguardo così magnetico e penetrante.   
\- Perciò è inutile che rifiuto i rapporti? - Sinisa alzò le spalle vedendola in modo molto semplice.   
\- Puoi provarci. Ma se questo Mati… o quello che ci sarà dopo sarà quello giusto… succederà comunque. Forse con Gianluca non era. Forse invece era proprio lui ma hai ancora troppa paura e non sei pronto. Ma troverai quello giusto e tu sarai pronto, anche senza impegnarti. - Era così sicuro mentre lo diceva, così tranquillo. Capì che ci era passato, che parlava per esperienza personale. Sorrise ebete, ammaliato dal suo discorso e dal modo in cui l’aveva fatto, voleva continuare a parlare con lui, interessato a come lui aveva capito, come aveva fatto, come si faceva… ma gli occhi ora erano molto pesanti e non riusciva proprio a stare ancora sveglio.   
Le batterie erano chiaramente esaurite e Alessio gli prese la tazza ancora mezza piena appena in tempo prima che la lasciasse e si rovesciasse. Si alzò e gli sistemò il cuscino dietro la testa in modo da farlo dormire più comodo, poi sorridendo lasciò che si accoccolasse meglio e si lasciasse andare, come se abbassasse finalmente le difese.   
Poteva un po’ capire quel che doveva aver provato Gianluca una di quelle notti passate insieme.   
Quando il guerriero che ti aveva conquistato si abbandonava lì con te, ti sentivi incollato a lui come una forza ultraterrena impossibile da combattere.   
Sinisa si alzò con lui e con un sorriso soddisfatto, lo precedette in camera.  
Una volta dentro, chiuse la porta e la luce lasciando che quella fioca del comodino illuminasse il letto disfatto su cui prima avevano tentato di avere il primo round, brutalmente interrotto dal campanello.   
Le braccia protettive e possessive di Sinisa lo cinsero da dietro, possenti, forti. Alessio, nudo contro di lui che per uscire si era rimesso pantaloni e maglia, si rilassò subito con un sorriso beato.   
\- Pensi che riuscirà a fidarsi di qualcuno e a mostrarsi per quel che è davvero? - Chiese Alessio pensando che Juraj aveva davvero qualcosa in comune con Sinisa dopotutto.   
Non certo la sua incapacità nel capire l’ironia, ovviamente.   
Piuttosto quel loro sentirsi cattivi per difendersi dai rifiuti inevitabili della vita.   
Sinisa gli voltò il viso e lo guardò nella sua delicatezza, gli sfiorò i lineamenti così perfetti e piacevoli, gli occhi sottili, il piccolo naso dritto, le labbra ben disegnate piegate in un sorriso felice. Poi gli prese il mento fra le dita.   
\- Se ci sono riuscito io… - Con questo le loro labbra si intrecciarono morbidi, dolcemente, insieme alle lingue che mescolavano i loro sapori.   
Alessio si rilassò ed in un istante ogni pensiero venne scacciato via.   
Dopotutto era vero… se Sinisa era riuscito ad innamorarsi anche di lui e a dirglielo e a vivere quella relazione nonostante chissà quale mondo avesse al di là del loro, sicuramente anche Juraj ci sarebbe riuscito, pur contro la sua volontà, probabilmente.  
“Sicuramente Sinisa non voleva perdere la testa anche per me!”  
Poi fu solo suo, per un’altra splendida notte. 


End file.
